A Wish Upon A Star
by Asucaga Hitomi
Summary: Wishes on a star aren’t meant to happen but then, no one said you can't. Natsume and Mikan


_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Gakuen Alice_

_**A Wish Upon A Star**_

_**By:**_

_Asucaga Hitomi

* * *

_

_Wishes on a star aren't meant to happen_

_but then_

_no one said you can't

* * *

_

The sun dipped into the horizon, saying its daily farewell for the inevitable darkness was soon to come. The moon appeared in the twilight, glowing brightly as the wind's silent melody played.

A young brunette sat in silence, leaning against a Sakura Tree, as she admired the beauty of the heavens.

She had brown hair that cascaded over her clothed shoulder. She had hazel irises, cheeks slightly tainted pink and porcelain like skin.

She stood up and walked to the other side of the tree, barefooted.

"Ne, Natsume-kun?" She asked the raven haired boy who had his arms craddling his head, lying on the grass with a manga covering his face. She recieved no answer so she kneeled down before him and shook him gently on the arm.

"Natsume-kun?" She called again. This time however, she victoriously woken up the infamous Black Cat from his slumber.

"What do you want?" He asked, setting the manga aside as he sat up, facing her.

"I just wondered if... wishes on a star come true." She asked, slightly embarrassed at her question. Natsume looked at her with annoyance before replying to her.

"You woke me up for that, polka dots?" He said but Mikan just nodded. "Tch. What a childish question." And with that, he positioned his arms back to how it was and laid on the grass. Leaving Mikan's question unanswered. She pouted childishly and crossed her arms. Natsume looked at her and she, in return, looked away. Natsume smirked and sat up once again.

"Wishes on a star aren't meant to happen..." Natsume said. He went closer to Mikan until she could feel his breath against her cheek. She felt herself stiffen with the sudden contact, which was discerned by Natsume. He grinned before continuing.

"But then..." He trailed off as he lifted a hand and stroked her tinted cheeks, catching her off guard. She felt his lips pressed upon her jawline. She closed her eyes to savor his warmth. She felt her heartbeat quicken its pace. He pulled away, leaving her slightly disappointed.

"...No one said you can't." He finished. She cautiously turned to him, ascertained with their closeness. She felt her heart quicken its pace even more, if possible. She saw softness in his eyes, and he saw vulnerability. She stared at his beautiful ruby orbs, while he stared at her hazel ones.

"Mikan..." He whispered as he inched closer to her, leaving a small space in between each other.

"Natsume..." She murmured as she closed the space between them. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He, in return, wrapped an arm around her petite waist and a hand on the nape of her neck.

Mikan felt like she was in heaven. His warmth was so addictive. His scent was hypnotizing and his lips were so soft. She played with his hair a bit while her other arm still stayed around his neck.

They parted moments later to catch their breath. Their pants echoed and some sweat trickled down their flushed faces. Their arms were still locked to each other as they lay on the grass, listening to each other's heartbeat and admiring the stars.

"Natsume-kun..." Mikan mumbled as she rested her head on Natsume's chest, rising a bit as he breathed.

"Yeah?" Natsume replied as he fondled with her silk like hair.

"I love you..." Mikan confessed as she held his hand and kising his knuckles lovingly. He smiled genuinely at her.

"I know." He said simply, refusing to tell her what he felt. She sat up a bit and looked at him with a childish pout once more.

"Hmph! Meanie!" She said playfully before resting her head on his chest once again. She heard him chuckle and she smiled, fully knowing how he felt about her.

Hours later, Mikan felt herself being lifted. She peeked a bit to see what was happening. She saw Natsume putting her down on the grass as he left. She frowned a bit, although she understood why he left.

When she saw that Natsume had disappeared, she stood up and gazed at the stars.

She saw one that glowed ever so brightly and she decided to wish upon it. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together and lifted her hands closely to her chest, as though she was praying. She bowed her head a bit.

'I wish that Natsume will be okay in his mission. I wish that he will return safely in the Academy, where everyone that cares for him and love him is...' Mikan lifted her head and opened her eyes.

'And I wish that he will always remember...' She smiled.

'That I love him.'

* * *

**Author's Notes:**

_Haha. Boring as always ain't it? Well, I just felt like writing a short on-shot so I did. Actually, it's supposed to be longer than this but if it would have been, then this would have a Drama genre. _

_Anyway, I tried to make this as correct as possible. Just give me your complaints and I will try to reason it out. Please review uhkie? I won't force you though._

_Oh yes, before I forget, Mikan and Natsume's ages range from 14-16 years old._

_Yours truly,_

**Asucaga Hitomi**


End file.
